


The First Shot

by Cuppatea13



Series: The Stories of Arlie [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Growing Up, Interlude, Kid Wonder Shot, circus stories, the start of Hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppatea13/pseuds/Cuppatea13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of Clint Barton's first shot- an interlude withing the universe of Arlie Barton. Don't forget the wind. (Main story is: Reliant, this is an interlude.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Shot

**Author's Note:**

> So a little treat for you guys. I realized that this was a scene that should be written but I somehow managed to skip over it. Yes, there is nothing really plot-wise, but still: good moment. Something a little lighter to make up for all the badness that's been going on in Clint's life. Because there are some wonderful moments he has: like this one.
> 
> I personally love the rush you get when you're nervous and walking out to perform, so that inspired this a bit.

**September 1st, 1992 (Clint)**

"Alright, kid-" begins Trick Shot as I fidget in my costume. Kelly had helped make it and she made sure there were lots of pockets to stash knives in and they were sewn in such a way that it was barely noticeable I had blades on me at all. My quiver was a gift from Trick Shot for my last birthday and he was mentioning getting me a new bow for Christmas.

But all of this paled before the fact that I was about to perform.

In front of people.

For the first time.

I'd performed before, obviously, but that was in front of the other circus people. It was just Carson's so there was, after the first few times, very little anxiety. But these were normal people who had normal lives and normal families and were paying to watch me shoot a bow and throw some knives.

Crap, they're scary.

"Now just go out there and break a leg," says Kelly as she passes by us in her costume: a gold, sequined and feathered get-up that she says is a pain to clean but always makes her feel a bit like a princess.

Trick Shot hasn't stopped giving me last-minute reminders and advice but Kelly walks by and he pauses long enough to smile and watch her walk away with her horses before turning back to me.

"And last thing- when you're shooting don't forget the wind."

Trick Shot always says this and after about a year of me reminding him there really was no wind in the big top and him responding with "I'm talking about more than just bows here, kid," I've given up trying to correct him and just take the advice.

It's to the point where I'm not sure I could shoot a bow without hearing that phrase first.

"Come on, kid," he says as Carson begins our introduction. "You nervous?"

"No." I lie.

"Well, damn, that's a shame. One of the best feelings in the world is that bunch of nerves you get right before going on. That blood rushing, heart pumping feeling. I love it. Why I do this job. But I guess with me out there with you it seems just like training to you. Maybe one day we can get Carson to let you perform on your own."

"Maybe when you retire, old man."

"HEY! I am  _not_  an old man!" but Trick Shot is grinning at me and I'm beginning to understand what he was saying about the nerves being an awesome feeling as we walk into the ring to loud applause.

It's a small crowd and a slow day, but Trick Shot explained that was one of the best days to get started on.

Besides- with Trick Shot there, it's just like training.

We begin the usual stuff- we do a bit of target practice where we don't get anything other than bulls-eyes. Then Trick Shot shoots an apple I balance on my head. Then I shoot an apple balanced on Trick Shot's head while he shoots an apple balanced on mine and our arrows pass by each other in the air before knocking the apples off both our heads and into the ground with the arrow straight through.

We pick them up by the shaft and show the crowd while they applaud.

Then I climb up into the acrobat's ropes and start shooting from up there while Trick Shot shoots while balancing on one of the elephant's ball toys.

I hang upside down and keep shooting.

Trick Shot does a rapid shot while coming out of a cartwheel.

I need to remember to get him to teach me that. It's tricky without having your quiver empty out behind you due to gravity.

I come down long enough for Trick Shot to put a blind fold on me. I climb back up into the ropes and hear the crowd oohing as Trick Shot moves a target into place. He tells the audience to clap when he puts it where they think is good.

I hear lots of clapping.

"OK! Now- I need quiet while we do this. Hawkeye can't see a thing in front of his nose right now. So I'm going to give him ONE HINT about where the target is. I'll clap once while standing right to the left of it.

GOT THAT, HAWK?"

"I gotcha, Trick Shot," I shout back. The crowd goes still. I can hear a few people shifting in their seats now and then. I can hear someone rifling through the bottom of their popcorn barrel. I can hear someone sneeze and a little baby starts to cry.

Suddenly I remember Arlie.

"Pay attention, Hawk, I'm only doing this once!" Trick Shot's voice brings me back to reality and I hear one sharp *clap* as he stands to the left of the target.

I do some math in my head quickly and then take aim while the vibrations of the clap still hang in the air.

I shoot.

There is silence.

Did I miss? I haven't missed at this in a year!

Then- thunderous applause. I take the blindfold off and see a perfect bulls-eye and Trick Shot is grinning at me like an idiot but I climb down and take a bow as the audience goes as wild as one this size can.

I'm just focusing on my breathing.


End file.
